Hetalia Acadamy
by Batavia
Summary: Gilbert is an aspiring singer and is new to the Hetalia Acedamy and blah blah blah... sorry I'm not good with summaries. Please R&R


Up the stairs and pass the music room. Turn left and keep walking forward, then you'll find yourself in front of the library. This was the normal path for the aspiring doctor, Matthew Williams, would take in his free time to study. He slowly walked up the stair, his hands grasping tightly to his heavy text books. He reached the second floor of the building and was heading pass the music room. Then he stopped. Occasionally Matthew would hear the sound of a violin or piano when he passed by the music room but today it was a voice. He heard a male tenor voice, slightly rough yet still enjoyable voice to listen. Before Matthew knew it he had stopped in front of the door listening to the voice. The voice was singing a familiar song. It was a popular song that his brother would always play. It went something like_ "Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Boku Hetalia." _ At last the song ended and the singer opened the door to find him-self standing right in front of Matthew.

"Eh… I was just passing by," said Matthew, slightly blushing. "I'll go now."

"Wait. How was I," asked the singer, His white hair and red eyes shining under the lights of the hallway." I was awesome right?"

"Y-Yeah. I really like your voice," whispered Matthew quietly. "mmm… I have to go now." Matthew swiftly escaped the conversation and quickly ran to the library. He was, like always, alone in the library. It was always silent in the library except for the constant ticking of the clock. Matthew opened his textbook. He tried to concentrate. _Mon dieu _he thought_ I must look like an idiot to him._ Matthew shook his head trying to stop the memory of him talking to the boy. He looked back down to his textbook again trying to concentrate on studying. Suddenly he heard the door opening. Matthew was curious to see who would come to the library at this time. Normal people usually don't come. He saw familiar white hair, pale skin and red eyes.

"Oh it's you again," Matthew heard the singer spoke.

"Oh… hi,' muttered Matthew.

The pale boy approached Matthew taking the seat next to him. "So what are you doing?"

"Just studying," Matthew spoke softly.

"Cool. I'm a new student and I was just exploring the school and…" The singer kept on going and going, leaving Matthew no time to study. Although Matthew did learn many things about the boy; the singer's name was Gilbert, he had a younger brother, a pet bird named Gilbird, and he dislike his parents and loves to sing. Gilbert kept on talking about him-self and when he finally asked about Matthew it was already time for him to go back to his dorm.

"Hey so I'll see you again here right," asked Gilbert.

"Umm… sure," said Matthew. "Well, see you tomorrow then." Matthew and Gilbert walked out of the library together.

"Actually, do you mind walking with me? I'm not stupid or anything but since it's my first day could you help me find me dorm," asked Gilbert who seemed very flustered to ask for help.

"Eh? Sure I don't mind," replied Matthew with a smile. It was cute to see a flustered Gilbert for some reason to Matthew. "So do you know you're room number?"

"Yeah. Number 324," answered Gilbert.

"That's great. Your room is near mine. I'm in room number 328. Our dorm is in the south-wing. Just follow me," said Matthew who was starting to become less shy towards Gilbert. Matthew showed Gilbert the way to their dorm. On the way to their rooms Gilbert kept on talking more about himself, his family, his life before Hetalia Academy. Matthew listened closely since he really wasn't the type to talk. Matthew was just happy to make a friend since he mostly studies and is too shy to talk to anyone. Soon they stopped in front of room 324. "Ah well… this is your room. If you need me I'll be a few rooms a way."

"Danke,"said Gilbert as he opened the door to his room. "What the?"

Matthew took a look inside the room to see what was bothering Gilbert. He saw Lovino Vargas, a guy who shared a class with him and another guy who Matthew didn't know but recognize him because he always followed Lovino around. Lovino was lying on the bed shirtless and the other guy also shirtless on top of him.

"G-get of me, tomato bastard," said Lovino blushing wildly as he pushed the other guy away from. Lovino quickly grabbed his shirt which was lying on the floor. "I'm leaving, bye," said Lovino as he put his shirt on and run out of the room.

"Lovi,"cried the other guy as he also put on his shirt. The other guy was about to chase him when he stopped in front of Gilbert. "Oh hey, you're my new roommate right? I'm Antonio and uh… sorry I'll talk to you later. Put your stuff where ever. Loooooovi~!" Antonio left Gilbert and Matthew alone in the hallway as he chased after Lovino.

"Umm… so should I go now or do you need anything else," asked Matthew.

"Oh, no thanks. The awesome me has got everything under control," spoke Gilbert.

"Ok. My room is nearby so talk to me any time," said Matthew as he walked towards his room.

Gilbert walked into his new room. The place was slightly messy but who really cared. Then he began unpacking his things. He hummed a song as he unpacked and before he knew it Gilbert started singing. His voice surrounded the room and he quickly forgot that he was in the dorm. Soon enough he heard a knock on the door so Gilbert stopped unpacking and opened the door.

"Excuse me but can you stop singing," said the person. He had brown hair and ahoge sticking out. His eyes were dark blue and he wore glasses. The person had an aura of aristocracy, the type that sort of yells out I'm better than you feeling. "I need to concentrate on studying."

"Yeah, whatever," said Gilbert. _He must be one of those snobby rich kids _thought Gilbert. "I'll stop singing."

"Thank you and also you have terrible taste in music," said the person.

At that moment Gilbert snapped. "Who do you think you are? My music is awesome," declared Gilbert who was obviously angry at the comment. Gilbert was deeply insulated by that comment as he was an ambitious singer so he should know what good music is.

"I am Roderich Edelstein. Composer and musician. Son of the C.E.O of Edelstein Music Industry," bragged Roderich proudly.

"Oh great a rich kid who thinks his all that," said Gilbert sarcastically. "You wanna fight. I'll give you a fight."

"I-." before Roderich could finish his sentence Antonio came from nowhere and cut in.

"Woah, mi amigos no need to start a fight," said Antonio.

"Violence is never a good way to solve a problem," started Roderich. "If you truly believe your music is better than we'll have a competition. In a few weeks there will be a talent show. Make you own song and perform. I'll do the same. Whoever gets the best response from the audience wins. Got it?"

"Fine. This should be easy," Gilbert said confidently.

"Good luck then," said Roderich before he went back to his room.

"I can't believe you. It's your first day and you already got into a fight with someone," complained Antonio.

"It's not my fault. The guy's a jerk," replied Gilbert.

"He's not that bad. A little snobby but he can be nice too. Come on, let's go inside our room."

"Ok. Hey before was that your boyfriend?"

"Yes~! He's my cute adorable and amazing Lovino," said Antonio with sparkles in his eyes. Then Antonio kept on talking about his Lovino and their relationship. "He can be mean to me sometimes and sometimes he says really hurtful things. And I don't really know what his thinking and sometimes he calls me an idiot but it's all fine. I'm sure he loves. I'm sure he does. Do you think he loves me?"

"Dude calm down. I'm sure he does. I mean why would else would he be in your room almost naked?"

"Oh yeah that's right!" said Antonio happily. "Haha… why was I so worried? Anyway its late. We should go to sleep now. Oh right do you know where to go tomorrow?"

"No not really."

"That's fine I'll show you the way. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Night" said Gilbert as he climbed on to his bed. He tried to go to sleep but the bed, the room, the whole place felt so different from his home. It was only the first day but he slightly missed his younger brother. Gilbert had so many things in his mind but slowly as time passed by he fell asleep.


End file.
